AU: Chamber of Secrets
by writing-for-myself
Summary: the second book with a twist. The golden group gets a new member. R&R OC horrible at summeries, but come read!
1. Letters in Green Ink

**I don't own bloody Harry Potter or anything...stupid**

**ok so, i've posted this before remember? then i took it down. I was having my friend ireneEvenstar write and post it on her account but she can't get on it cause she lost her password or something stupid like that...lolz sorry Irene. anyway She's still writing it but i'll be putting it up here.**

**THIS IS MY AU STORY SHE IS JUST WRITING IT**

**(heavly influenced by me) and after chapter um...4 it's me writing again. so 1 was written by me, 2 3 and 4 was by her and the rest by me  
****READ**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

THE LETTERS IN  
GREEN INK

Arianna sat in her mushroom colored living room. She was leaning against her black leather sofa looking out through the window opposite her. It was a warm July day and a summer wind blew here and there. But it looked depressing outside because there was a mist that made it look grey.

Arianna didn't normally do nothing; she normally spent all day on the computer on some website. Today was different. Her father just started his new job today; he started working from home. So she had nothing to do.

She looked down. The stain glass lamp, sitting on a wooden end table, had cast some blue, green, and yellow shaded light upon her lap. She waved her hand absentmindedly over the colors on her lap and it made them appear to be flickering like multicolored candles. Then Arianna picked up a pillow and threw it onto one of the two red armchairs placed on either end of the end table.

"Ugh," Ari tilted her head back to look at the mushroom colored ceiling. The window's outline was shown. It looked as if they had missed a coat of mushroom colored paint and that random part of the room had dried lighter then the rest.

She stood up and walked over to a mirror that hung between the large square window and the beige front door. Her grey eyes shown back at her through her turquoise oval rimmed glasses. Of course her eyes weren't really grey, the just looked that way because they were blue-green. Close up you could even see thin tiny lines of yellow, or so she thought. She liked to think her eyes were grey because it made her different.

Her dark blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that stuck out at the back of her head. She also thought that looked cool because her gold highlights made lines going back the black hair tie that was holding it together. Her hair was also spazzy in a way. In the front there were "baby" hairs that wouldn't fit into the pony tail so they just fell out and hung in front of her face; but Arianna liked them never the less because they sort of framed her face.

Her clothes were worn out because they had been around forever. She was wearing a light pink T-shirt with a sparkly dark pink target in the middle of her chest. Her jeans were old too. They were worn down and were starting to fray at the bottom. Ari still loved them because they were very comfortable.

"Hmm," Arianna smiled bitterly back at herself and sat down on the black leather couch humming a random tune that had popped into her head.

A tap at the window came and Arianna suddenly looked up. There sitting on the window ledge was a brown owl with an envelope tied to its right leg.

Ari blinked and rubbed her eyes. It was still there, so she stood up and went to open the door hoping to scare it away, but it hopped over to the brick stoop and held its right leg out for her to untie the envelope. She knelt down and untied it slowly. When she was done she stood up and made to go back inside but the owl squawked at her.

"What? Do you want payment?" asked Ari thinking about what to give it.

The owl squawked again. She took that as a 'yes'.

"Uh, hold on one second, I don't have money, but I have a dead dwarf hamster, or two."

It didn't do anything so she ran inside into her yellow kitchen. She turned left and opened the pearl colored freezer. On the top ledge there sitting in a plastic baggy were her dead hamsters: Little Squirt and M.C. She grabbed the baggy with the frozen hamsters in it and ran back outside to find the owl sitting waiting for her.

She took out the hamsters; they were cold and rock solid. Ari threw one at the owl and he (or she) caught it in midair, and swallowed it whole. The owl was looking at her still so she threw another on and it swallowed whole too. Then the brown owl leapt up into the air and flew off out of sight. Arianna spun and walked inside.

She looked at the front, it said in green ink:

Miss A. Meares

The Smallest Bedroom

610 Atlantic Court

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Whoa, how did they know that's where I sleep?" Arianna sat down on the dusty blue carpet in the middle of her living room.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp.

"Who in their right mind would right in green ink?" she asked turning it over. Arianna saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_.

"All right then," Arianna flipped the envelope over again and again trying to think of a reasonable explanation of how this person knew where she lived.

Finally she figured out she wouldn't know until she opened the envelope and actually saw who wrote it. It read:

Hogwarts School  
_of_Witchcraft _and_Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dubledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Meares,

We are pleased to inform you that you that you have been accepted a Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by  
no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress_

"What the hell? What does it mean 'they await my owl'?" Arianna wondered allowed.

"You say something?" her father asked. Arianna looked behind her to see her rather tall father staring back at her. His grey hair was a bit damp and he was wearing a red tanktop and black shorts.

"Are you sweating?"

"No, dehumidifier is broken again."

"Oh, hey come here and take a look at this, please," her father walked over to her and sat down next to her on the floor. She handed him the letter.

As her read the first words his eyes widened. When he was done he looked like a deer caught in front of a pair a headlights.

"Get me the phone, please Ari."

She quickly turned around to get the phone that was right behind her on the couch. Then she handed the tiny cordless phone to her father. She heard him dial eleven numbers.

"Who are you calling?" she asked him. Eleven numbers meant it was a long distance number.

"Hello mom?" he said into the phone. "Ari got her letter…Could you come over please…no just apaperate…yes she knows, she read it first…thanks…see you in a few…bye."

"Was that Grandma Elsie?"

"Yes."

"Where is she that she could get here so fast?" But Arianna's question was answered for her. She heard a loud _crack _and right next to her and her father appeared her short, blonde, curly haired grandmother. She was dressed in a blue and white striped tee shirt with white pants and tan sandals.

Arianna gave a yell.

"Hello Ari! I see you got your letter from Hogwarts," Her grandma said as she took a seat in one of the two red chairs.

"But how do you, I mean…" Ari gave up. There was no way to get anything out of her mouth.

"I'm a witch too, and I went to that school when I was young."

"What?" Ari stared at her grandmother in disbelief.

Her grandmother pulled out a rod of wood.

"Is that a…a…wand?" Ari asked. Her grandmother nodded and Ari's eyes widened.

"Oak, ten inches, and unicorn hair is its core." Recited her grandma.

"Woah," Arianna said.

"Want to see some magic?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Ari said. Her grandma flicked her wand and tiny red fireworks came out of it. "Amazing! Can I tell Julie?"

"Sure."

Arianna ran out into her flower decorated front yard and across it to her friend Julie's yard.

Julie's house was blue with white accents and a porch with white railings. Arianna walked over to the steps that led to the porch. She walked up them and across the windows. Inside someone must have seen her because before she rang the star shaped doorbell the door opened. It reviled a girl with light brown hair that was just above her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Hey Julie," Arianna smiled.

"Ari!" Julie grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs to Julie's pink room.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Ari asked sitting down on Julie's double bed.

"No, I just got this letter, and because no one's home and I don't know…what's that?"

"Oh uh, this is why I came over, I got a letter from Hogwarts School of…"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What? You _know?_"

"I got one too," Julie handed her an envelope, it was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp.

"Oh my god! You're a witch too!"

"I'm a _what_?"

"A witch, go on opening the envelope!" Ari handed it back to her.

Julie took it with trembling hands and slowly opened it. Inside was the same letter from Minerva McGonagall that Ari had gotten. It took Julie a while to read it. Then she reread it again and again.

"I don't believe it…"Julie stared at the letter.

"Me neither! But we are! And we're going to the same school, to learn magic! Oh, I'm so excited!" Ari jumped up and down.

"No one in my family _is_ a witch or a wizard."

"Oh really? My dad's side is all wizards, just not my dad…I dunno why really," Ari said as she stopped jumping and pondered this for a moment.

"They are? Cool, can I come over then?" asked Julie as she stood up.

"Uh huh, come on," Arianna led Julie down stairs and outside to her house.

"Grandma! I have news!" Ari shouted when she got inside.

"Oh yes?" Elsie turned around. "Hello Julie."

"Hi Elsie, you're a witch?" Julie said.

"Yes I am."

"Gram, Julie got a letter too."

"You did? Congratulations! I'll take you two to Diagon Alley tomorrow then! If my memory serves me right, you're muggle born right Julie?"

"I'm a what?"

"Muggle born, it means you are born to non magical parents." Elsie explained. "An important thing to remember is to never let anyone call you a Mudblood, it means dirty blood, and other witches or wizards that come from all magic families call themselves Purebloods. They think they're better then you, but they aren't, never let any think that."

"I'll just hex them…"

"No! You could get in trouble that way, just tell a teacher."

"Right. Well thanks for the talk, my dad's home I'm going to go tell him the news!" Julie ran out and greeted her father who was stepping out of his giant red ford four by four.

* * *

**How'd you like it? i think the best part the the first paragraph when i discribe my living room haha**

**REVIEW**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Second up! I shall now had it over to irevEvenstar:**

Hi! I was so happy when Maya asked me to write her story! I think i'm happy with the chapter! to read and review!

**READ NOW**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

DIAGON ALLEY

"Ari, wake up! You need to get going," Her father whispered into his daughter's ear.

"Hm? Oh right! Diagon Alley today!" Ari jumped out of bed and climbed down the latter. She picked out a dark green tee shirt that said: IRELAND RUGBY LEAGUE in worn out white letters. She paired it with a light wash jean and her black shoes. Then she ran into the bathroom and brushed her dirty blonde hair back into a ponytail like yesterday. Ari took out her contacts and popped those in her eyes. She took out the black mascara and white eye shadow; after she applied them she took out the light pink blush and put that on too. When she was done she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Pretty enough," Arianna whispered. She walked into the yellow kitchen and took out the rye bread that was on top of the pearl freezer and refrigerator. She popped two pieces into the toaster and set in of two.

"Butter, phone," her mom said. Her mom was short and had brown hair, witch she put gel in to make it spike up a bit. She took the phone from her and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Ari asked into the phone.

"Hey Ari," Julie's voice sounded back.

"Hi what's up Fish?"

"Just wondering what time we're leaving."

"About twenty minutes, tell your parents yet?"

"Yeah, my dad flipped out, and when I told my mom she crushed me with a hug."

"Muggles…" Arianna laughed.

"Yeah," Julie laughed too.

"Okay I got to go, toast popped up, I'll be over in twenty minuets ok?"

"Ok, bye."

"Buh bye." Ari hung up the phone and went to eat her toast.

She wolfed down her toast and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Hey butter," her mom said, she was applying make up it was a Wednesday so she had to go to work.

"Hey mum," Ari started brushing her teeth. When Ari was done she kissed her mom a good bye and her Mother left. Ari walked over to the phone to call her grandmother.

"Hey gram I'm ready now, how are we getting there?" asked Ari.

"Side along apaperation, you'll see." Her grandmother said 'goodbye' and hung up the phone.

Ari ran out the door and over to Julie's house. Julie was waiting outside on the porch on a white rocking chair. She had her hair down, and was wearing a blue tee shirt that said "Quinipet" on it with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Ready ta go?" asked Arianna.

"Yeah, how are we getting there?"

"Something about application…" said Ari.

"Ok, what ever that is."

The two girls walked over to Ari's house and went inside to see Elsie already there.

"Good morning girls, ready to apaperate?" she asked.

"Uh what's that?" asked Julie.

"You'll see. Now each of you grab on to one of my arms, tightly now."

They grabbed hold and then everything went black. Ari couldn't breath, it was as if metal bands were wrapped around her lungs, her eyes were being pushed back into her head and eardrums being pushed in as well. Just as Ari ran out of breath they appeared in an ally.

Ari and Julie rubbed their ears.

"Takes a bit to get used to, sorry." Elsie led them out of the ally and into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

It was dark and shabby. Some old people were sitting in a far corner while three teens were sitting at a table, two guys and one girl. The girl had long frizzy hair and she just left it down. She was wearing a purple sweater and a black knee length skirt. One boy hade red hair and a lot of freckles, he was wearing a red sweater and dark wash blue jeans. The other boy had jet black hair and he was wearing glasses that had a circular frame. On his forehead he had a scar that looked like a lightning bolt. He was wearing a grey tee shirt and black jeans.

"Now pick a table and I'll go get us some drinks, water right Julie?"

"Yeah, thanks Elsie." Ari and Julie walked over to a table with three chairs at in and they took a seat.

"Julie, look, I wonder if they go to Hogwarts too."

"I dunno, that one boy looks funny though, his scar looks like lightning."

Ari giggled "Yeah, spazz."

Elsie came back with drinks, two Butterbeers and water.

"What the heck is this?" Ari said, sort of loudly.

"Butterbeer, wizard drink. Now lets have a look at the supplies list."

Julie and Arianna took out their envelopes and took out the second piece of paper that was in it. It read:

Hogwarts School  
_of_Witchcraft _and_Wizardry

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide of similar)  
One winter cloak (black, sliver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
_by: Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic  
_by Bathilda Bagshot

_A Magical Theory  
_by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration  
_by: Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
_by: Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions  
_by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
_by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection  
_by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUMINT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE  
NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"All right then, can we find all of this in Diagon Alley then?" asked Arianna.

"Yes we can. Well let's go then, shall we?" Elsie stood up and led them to a small walled out courtyard that had nothing in it but a trashcan and some weeds.

"Uh…why are we in here?" asked Julie.

"Just you wait and see. Three up…two across," Elsie muttered. "Stand back please girls."

The brick she had hit with her wand quivered in the middle, a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider and a second later they were facing a large archway. It stood between them and a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley girls," she said very proudly.

They walked for a long time, past cauldron shops, broomsticks, books. The two girls were amazed.

"Where are we going grandma?" asked Ari, anxious to get started.

"Girngotts, no safer place other then Hogwarts. Hagrid told me, I was a teacher when he went to school. Shame, he was such good student." Elsie mumbled the last part.

"What did you teach?" asked Julie.

"Herboligy," Elsie said. "Plants."

"Oh, sounds cool," Arianna said.

They reached a snowy white building that toward over the little shops of Diagon Alley. At the front there was a little man.

"What _is_ that Elise?" asked Julie once they were past it.

"Goblin, cleaver as they come Goblins aren't the friendliest of creatures," Elise whispered.

They reached a desk where a goblin sat counting money.

"Good morning, I wish to make a withdrawal." She said to the goblin.

"Key ma'am?" asked the goblin.

"Oh yes," Elsie held up a tiny little golden key.

"Right then I shall send you someone to take you down to the vaults, Griphook!" said the goblin, Griphook as yet another goblin. Griphook led them into a narrow stone passage way lined with torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. The goblin whistled and a cart came hurtling toward them. They all climbed in and were off.

At first they hurtled through a maze of passageways, the cart seemed to steer itself. Ari hoped it knew where it was going.

She looked over at her grandmother and Julie, who both had their eyes closed. It was almost like a rollercoaster. It took violent turns and suddenly dropped down further and further.

The cart stopped in front of vault nine hundred and twelve.

Griphook took the key and opened the large door. Green smoke billowed out and when it had cleared there was stacks and stack of gold, sliver and bronze coins.

"Wow," Julie and Arianna stared in awe as Elsie went in with three bags and put money in them for each of them.

One wild cart ride later they were on their was out of Girngotts. They stopped and looked at the school list. Elsie had written on it. They seemed to be store of where to get the items.

"So you'll be off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," Elsie explained.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Ari.

"To the Leaky Caldron, said I'd meet an old friend there today, when you're done just come back and we'll be off home. I've written down all of the stores next to the items, you'll be fine. Bye!"

"She left us…"Arianna said.

"Well we should go, right?" asked Julie.

"Yeah let's."

They walked into the store and were greeted by a squat witch dressed in emerald green, which they guessed was Madam Malkin.

"Hello, hello. Why don't you two step…wait I already have someone back there. You," she pointed to Julie, "could you wait here please?"

Julie nodded and took a seat on a wooden rocking chair. Madam Malkin led Ari into the back of the shop. "Hogwarts dear?"

Arianna nodded.

"Oh boy everyone from Hogwarts is here today! Got one in the back right now."

She placed Ari on a stool next to a boy. The boy had white-blonde hair and a pointed face. Madam Malkin slipped a black robe over her head and started pinning it up in the right spots.

"Hullo, Hogwarts?" asked the boy.

"Uh huh," she felt herself go slightly red.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Arianna Meares," she said, "and uh, you?"

"Draco Malfoy," he seemed to stare at the back wall for along time then he said, "You related to Richard and Elsie Meares?"

"Oh, uh yeah, their my grandparents," Ari nodded.

"My family is close to yours then, are you a pureblood?" he asked.

"Hm uh," Elsie had told her about this one, if both sets of grandparents were magical then you would be called a Pureblood. "As far as I know."

"Good, I couldn't stand you if you were a Mudblood, it would be a pity too," Draco said smiling at her. It looked to her as if the smile didn't really belong on his face, but she liked it all the same.

"What house are you in?" Arianna asked.

"Slytherin, and you?" he asked.

"I'm a first year, and I don't really know what house I'll be in."

"You're a first year? Really? You just don't look like one."

Ari felt herself go red again. "Yeah first year, and I'm still ten, I turn eleven on the first."

"Well, Arianna, I hope you get into Slytherin, I think you would do well in that house," he did the smile again. "Wait…Elsie…Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

"Er…what?"

"Your grandmother is one of the best skilled Occlumens in the world!"

"Occlumens?"

"It means they can block out other people that want to read their thoughts, also they can read other people's thoughts with something called Legilimency. Oh, she also came up with a way to sort out people under the Imperious Curse, and a Slytherin herself I think."

"Wow, you know a lot about her."

"Studied her in Defiance Against the Dark Arts last year for extra credit, her or Dumbledore, and she had been a Slytherin so she seemed interesting. Ever heard of Harry Potter?"

"Er…no. Should I have?"

"Well he goes to our school, and just to warn you, he killed a teacher last year."

"Oh my god, he still goes to Hogwarts even though?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's favorite."

"Teachers shouldn't have favorites."

"Yeah, Dumbledore is headmaster."

"Oh? Well he doesn't seem like a very good one does he…?"

"Ok dear you're done."

Arianna stepped down and Madam Malkin helped her off with her robes.

"Hey wait," said Draco who was also done. "Can I introduce you to my father?"

"Uh, where is he?"

"Flourish and Blotts."

"Oh well I have a friend waiting for me," They walked into the front of the shop and Ari gestured to Julie who was in a deep conversation with the three kids from before.

"Potter?" Draco yelled loudly. The boy with jet-black hair lifted his head up.

"Is that…him?" Arianna whispered.

"Yeah, that's Potter alright."

"What do you want Malfoy?" spat Harry Potter.

Arianna stepped back.

"Who's that? Your sister?" sneered the kid with red hair and freckles.

"No, this is Arianna Meares, new first year," Draco said boastfully.

"Meares? Is it really?" asked the frizzy haired girl.

Arianna nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't go near him, he's evil you know," the red head said to her.

"It seems to me Harry Potter's the evil one, killed a teacher and still goes to the same school? Spoiled it seems," Arianna said.

Draco snickered.

"He _what_?" said Julie standing up.

"Miss, could you come back here with me?" Madam Malkin said to Julie who quickly ran past Harry and into the back of the shop.

"Well, I have to go now," Draco said as he saw the red head's face turn purple. "Don't forget to breath Weaslebee."

The red head raised his wand at Draco but he strutted out of the shop, head held high.

"Lower your wand Ron," said Harry glaring at Arianna. She walked past them and took a seat on a bench facing the threesome.

"So you're really Arianna Meares?" asked the frizzy haired girl again.

"Yes Hermione we established that already," Ron said.

Arianna glared at Ron for a second. "Yes I am, but I don't understand, am I special or something?" she asked Hermione.

"Yeah, you're the only one in the whole world, well other then Harry for the most part, that the Unforgivable Curses don't take affect on!"

Harry looked at Hermione then at Arianna.

"I…how do you know?" she whispered.

"Uh, in the book I read, it said that Death Eaters came to your house, they were going around and looking for Harry, and tortured you parents. It said they tried to torture you too but it didn't have any affect on you at all so they tried to kill you but nothing happened," Hermione said.

Harry was shocked.

"I remember something like that happening, it was a big fuss in the Wizarding World at the time," Ron remembered.

"How old was I?" Ari asked still in shock.

"Five I think," Hermione said.

Then Julie came out of the back room and saw everyone staring at Arianna.

"Uh…" she started.

"I'll tell you later, come on."

Arianna dragged her out of the shop with their robes.

"What was that all about?" asked Julie.

"Later Julie, please?"

"Oh, all right."

A while later after they had bought everything but their wands they decided to take a break.

"Now?"

"No, Julie _later_."

"Fine…"

"So…"

"Hey look it's thoes kids from before!"

"Oh uh," Arianna looked up. "Uh huh, let's go now…" Ari walked away and Julie followed.

They walked into Ollivander's wand shop; he must have been in the back of the shop, because he wasn't in the front. Arianna and Julie took a seat and waited.

"Good day," said a soft voice.

Arianna and Julie looked up. There standing in front of them was an old man with wide eyes that shone like moons in the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Arianna awkwardly.

"Ah, Miss Meares. I thought I would see you soon. It's been what, six years since the incident?" he asked.

Arianna nodded.

"Well, who's this?" he asked, directed towards Julie.

"I…I'm Julie Falango."

"Pleasure," he said. "Well then, Julie? Shall you go first?"

"Sure," She stood up

He took a tape measure and asked, "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er…"

"Which arm do you write with?"

"My right."

He took the tape measure and started measuring her from shoulder to finger, then elbow to wrist, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round her head. Julie realized that the tape measurer was measuring by itself and that Mr. Ollivander was in the far back of the shop pulling out long skinny boxes. When he came back he said, "That will do," and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Here we go Miss Falango," he handed her a wand. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy."

Julie stood there and held the wand, not moving.

"Well give it a wave!"

So Julie waved it, nothing happened and it was snatched right out of her hand and put back in its box.

"Here, Oak and vella. Eleven and two thirds of an inch."

She waved that one too.

"Hm, tricky…Here we go! Holly and unicorn hair, eleven inches."

Julie waved it and red fireworks shot out of it.

"Yes, yes I thought so. Miss Meares then?"

Arianna nodded.

"Wand arm?"

"Right," and the tape measure sprang to life measuring her just like it did Julie.

"That's good!" he said after he piled up about five different wands on his desk for her to try out.

He handed her one, "Ebony and Unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches."

Ari waved it in the air…nothing.

"Ah here we are. Fig and Centaur hair. Nine inches."

Ari waved it again. Still nothing. They went through about ten wands and Mr. Ollivander kept getting happier and happier.

"Well try this one…yes this one will work! I'm sure of it!" He handed her a wand.

A warm feeling came over her as she waved it. Sure enough green fire works flew out of it.

"Wow! How did you know?" she asked amazed.

"Holly and unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Great for dueling, Mr. Potter's wand and You-know-who's wand have holly in their wands as well. You should do very well with this wand, I except great things from you Arianna Meares, yes great things," he said.

With their wands they set off towards the Leaky Cauldron to find Elsie.

"Uh going to tell me_ now_?" asked Julie once they apaperated home and were loading everything into their trunks.

"No, it needs to be a Hogwarts train thing Fish, you'll understand once we get there," said Arianna as she put her books into her dark green trunk.

"Oh all right," Julie mumbled as she shut her light brown trunk.

They went over their lists one last time before going to bed.

* * *

So, how was it? Tell Maya what you think!

**REVIEW**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Wow am i updating a lot to night or what?**

Hope you like! I had to ask Maya the names and personalities for her characters, poor Katie being left all alone...

**READ**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Three weeks later they woke up in the Leaky Caldron. Today was the day they would get on the train to Hogwarts. It was also Arianna's birthday, September 1. Arianna woke up on a four-poster, double bed, with moth eaten maroon curtains, and off white sheets. To her left was a window with a wonderful view of train tracks and under the window, a wood desk with a pile of cards and presents. Right across from her bed was a dusty, brick lined fireplace with embers still glowing from last night. To her right was an old wooden door and a mirror with a table of roses in front of it.

Arianna sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she swung her legs to the left of the bed and stood up on the cold wood floor. She walked over to the fireplace and poked the embers a bit before pulling out a couple more logs and threw them on the embers. The she stood up from the crouching position and walked over to her trunk. She pulled out a lime green tee shirt, which said: MILWAUKEE in black letters with white borders, and jean capris. She didn't want to wear her robes in the train station for fear of looking silly. Arianna decided that she would change on the train.

She pulled off her dark blue long sleeve shirt that she wore to bed and cast it on the bed. Then she pulled on the lime green shirt and jean capris. Afterward she pulled up a pair of balled white socks and her white tennis shoes. She pulled on the shock and shoes while looking and the now well light fire. Then she took her nightshirt and folded it and put it into her dark green trunk.

Arianna wandered over to her bed and sat on it. She took in every last detail of the room she had stayed in for the past week and wondered what Hogwarts was going to be like.

After a good long five minutes of wondering she turned her attention to the pile of presents and cards that she had forgotten about. Ari smiled. She walked over to the desk and took the first card that she could reach. On the front it said:

**To our little witch**

"Hmm…" Ari hummed as she opened the card. It was from her Aunt Debbie and Uncle Brian. It read:

Dear Arianna,  
We are so proud of you and we can't believe you got into Hogwarts! Your uncle Bryan and I went there when we were young. I was in Ravenclaw and Bryan was in Gryffindor. Now there is a school for Wizards in the United States so David, Brad, and Anna are going there. Try to write often and have a wonderful birthday!

Love,  
Aunt Debbie, Uncle Bryan,  
David, Brad, and Anna

Ari took the present that was attached to the card. It was wrapped in red and gold paper. She carefully took off the paper and inside was a book called _Quidditch Threw the Ages_.

The next card was addressed to:

**Ari**

Inside it read:

Ari,

I can't believe you're leaving us to go to a boarding school! You _and_ Julie _and _Kayla _and _Sam! Oh well, you're leaving me all alone. But anyway Happy Birthday! I'll miss you! Write to meeeeeeeee!

Katie

It was just a card but Ari was happy to get on just the same, and now she felt just a little bit bad for leaving all of her friends behind. But what did she mean Kayla and Sam were leaving too? They can't be witches too can they? She discarded that thought and moved to a rather large broom shaped package.

It was addressed to:

Arianna Meares  
Room 190  
Leaky Caldron  
London

"Hmm must have been sent by owl." She wondered allowed. She opened the card. It read:

Dear Arianna,  
Now I know you aren't allowed to bring a broom your first year, _but_ I thought you might like one anyhow to ride over your breaks. I used to play on the Quidditch team when I was at Hogwarts. I was a keeper. I know you don't know what that is yet so I'll let you look it up at school. Quidditch is a fun game though Ari, try out.

Love,  
Gram

"Did she say a _broom_?" Arianna said in disbelief. Sure enough as ari unwrapped it she could see a handle. "She didn't!"

On the handle it said in silver writing Nimbus 2001. Ari held it out and stared at it.

"Wow," said a voice from behind her. It was Julie.

"Hey Fish! Look at this!" Ari stood up and handed the Nimbus 2001 to Julie who was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans with her hair in a ponytail.

"Amazing! What is it?" she asked.

"A Nimbus 2001, wait hold on," Ari said as she turned to the index of her Quidditch Threw the Ages book and then flipped franticly to a random page.

"Here we go! Says here it's the fastest model yet!" Arianna said reading out of the book.

"Cool, you can't bring a broom to school this year though."

"Oh I know, I'm sending it home for the Holidays we can ride it there! There's something else I wanna tell you Julie."

"Ok, shoot."

"I got a letter from Katie Carr."

"Uh huh…and?"

"Oh, uh she said Kayla and Samantha are going to a boarding school also."

"So?"

"They could be witches!"

"Or…or they could be going to a different school! Ari don't jump to conclusions."

"Oh fine."

She finished unwrapping her presents and packed them away (all except the broom, she wrapped that up and sent it home with a note explaining).

"What time is it?" asked Arianna.

"Nine oh six."

"Ok, Gram should be here any minute."

"Ok lemme get my trunk."

"I'll be here…"

Julie left and came back a couple seconds later with her maroon trunk witch she set on Ari's bed. Minutes later there was a loud _crack_ and Arianna's grandmother appeared.

"Ok, ready to go?" she asked them.

"Uh huh," said Ari taking her trunk and her grandma's arm. Julie did the same.

A moment later the three of them were standing in front of a scarlet steam engine. A sign overhead read Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

"Wow," Julie and Arianna said in awe.

"Right then let's load you trunks on the train and find you two a good seat. Come on, this way now." Elsie lead them onto the train and they put their luggage down.

"Well I've got to leave you two now, Ari tonight or tomorrow whenever send me a letter ok?"

"Hm, oh yeah," said Ari half paying attention.

"All right then," Elsie gathered Arianna up in a big hug and then left the two first years on a scarlet steam train.

"Let's go find a seat Owawa."

"Don't call me that Julie," said Arianna as they climbed onto the train. They walked down passageway after passageway, not finding any empty. Finally they came to a compartment that had just two people in it, so they entered.

"Mind if we sit?" asked Arianna.

"No not at all," said a red haired girl with freckles.

"Hullo Julie, Arianna." Said the frizzy haired girl they knew to be Hermione.

"Hi Hermione!" Julie said. Julie and Arianna took a seat across from Hermione and the other girl.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, first year," she stuck out her hand.

Arianna took it and said, "I'm Arianna Meares, first year too."

"I'm Julie Falango, first year." Julie said and shook hands with Ginny in turn.

"So Hermione, where is Potter? Off killing someone else?" sneered Arianna as she looked out the window.

"What? Look, Arianna, you need to know this much: Harry killed the teacher because Vol- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named possessed him," explained Hermione.

"Who?" asked Julie and Arianna in unison.

"You don't know who You-Know-Who is?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Ari.

"His real name is," Hermione took a deep breath, "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" said Arianna loudly.

"Yes…shhhhhhhh," said Hermione.

"Er…why?" asked Julie.

"He is a dark wizard who as killed many people. He is feared by everyone," explained Ginny.

"Not me, until I know who he is personally. I can't hate someone because other people do," Arianna said thinking of Draco Malfoy and how Potter and Ron hated him.

"I can," said Julie.

"So can I," said Ginny.

Then Hermione, Ginny, and Julie got into a boring conversation about what house they wanted to get to. Hermione was telling them all sorts of stuff about each house.

Arianna on they other hand was thinking about Katie's letter she wrote to her. She suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Julie almost at once.

"Oh, so you remember I'm here do you? Well _if_ you really care, I'm going to walk around the train a bit."

"Ok Ari," said Julie not really paying attention anymore. Arianna stormed out of the cabin and began walking around.

Through the windows she saw a lot of people. Some giggle Ravenclaw girls and sleeping Hufflepuff girls. She even saw Draco and gang but didn't bother to say hello. She looked all over the train and then stopped. _Who the hell am I looking for?_ She thought. Then it hit her._ That Potter kid isn't anywhere around here I wonder…wait what am I thinking? What do I care? _She shrugged and started walking back to her seat.

When she got there Hermione, Ginny, and Julie were franticly talking, Ari caught one word 'Harry'.

"Ari! You've seen Harry right?" said Hermione.

"Er…Potter? No, I think not." Ari said as she took her seat.

"He hasn't gotten on the train! What about Ron? See him?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Arianna staring out the window.

"They'll be here don't worry, let's get into our Hogwarts robes. We should be there soon," Hermione suggested.

"Right," they said.

"We will be arriving there in ten minutes, please change into your uniforms, if you haven't already and leave your luggage where it is," sounded the conductor's voice.

The four of them filed out into the hallway, like the rest of the train, and made their way to a door. When the train stopped moving everyone pushed their way out of the train and were greeted by an enormous person who kept calling "Firs' years follow me! C'mon, follow me, any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant person down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Arianna thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," he called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" he called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ginny and a girl with silver blonde hair followed Arianna and Julie into a boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was a smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" he yelled as the first boat reached the cliff; they had all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that had a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. The large person was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the large man's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

Did you like it? tell Maya all about it!

**REVIEW**


	4. The Sorting Hat

**So chap 4 is up!**

I could cry, this is my last chapter writing for Maya, i hope you've had a fun time reading my...er her story lolz

**READ**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

THE SORTING HAT

The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Ari's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit a small house into it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upped floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Arianna and Julie could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right; the rest of the school must already be here, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowed in, standing rather closer together then they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into you Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend your free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each and every one of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Arianna swallowed. A low mummer rose up in the room. Arianna wondered whether Potter and Ron had gotten back. Then she pinched herself and turned to Julie.

"How do I look?" she asked Julie.

"Pretty! Oh wait," Julie reached her and up and whipped something off right under Ari's eye. "Mascara," Julie showed Ari a black smudge on her thumb.

"Ah. You look good too, Fish." Julie tried to laugh, but she was too nervous.

"You think it's some sort of test?"

"I dunno Julie, might be."

"Hope not! We didn't study! Why would they give us a test on the first day here?"

"Maybe it's an entrance exam."

"They had us buy all this stuff already, I don't think so…"

"Ok."

Arianna had never been more nervous. She kept her eyes fixed on the door. Any moment now Professor McGonagall would come through the door saying that they were ready for them.

About ten minutes later Professor McGonagall came back. "Form a line, we're ready for you now."

Julie and Ari stepped into line next to one another. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Arianna had never imaged such a place; it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where all the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Arianna looked down at her feet to avoid all of the staring eyes.

Arianna looked up again and saw as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

A glint caught Arianna's eye and out of the window she seemed to have seen a car, a _flying car_. Weird as it seems. Although she seems not to be the only one, loads of other people began to gasp and whisper. During this time that hat had seemed to start to speak, but Arianna didn't hear it. The whole hall burst into applause after it was done. It bowed to each of the four tables and became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said. "Able, Kate!"

A girl with waist long brown hair slowly walked over to the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat on her head. A moment's pause…

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The table second from the left clapped.

"Bagatais, Mark!" Arianna had heard that name before…but where? A boy with blonde hair walked over, he had hair in is eyes and Arianna was surprised he could see.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

The table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Brown, Rose" became a Gryffindor as well.

"Castrill, William" became a Hufflepuff.

"Darienzo, Kayla!" Professor McGonagall said. Arianna's eyes widened.

_Kayla? It _couldn't _be Kayla! Right?_

Sure enough a short girl with short brown hair stumbled out of line and sat on the stool. It was Kayla. The sorting hat took about thirty seconds and then shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kayla jumped off the chair and joined her fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Falango, Julie!"

Julie walked slowly over to the stool and as soon as the hat touched her head,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

From here on in Arianna didn't really hear the names, she was to busy thinking about what house she would get into. Maybe Gryffindor, or perhaps Hufflepuff, like Kayla?

"Meares, Arianna!"

A low murmur of whispers filled the room. Arianna couldn't hear any but sometimes she though she caught her name. The last thing she saw before that hat dropped over her head was people trying to get a better look at her.

"Hmmm," said a small voice in her ear. "You're a hard one to place, brave and loyal like a Hufflepuff but you also have much courage and a great mind for knowledge. But where?"

_Anywhere but Slytherin, anywhere!_ Thought Arianna she didn't know anyone in Slytherin, and they looked like an unpleasant lot.

"Oh but why? You would do very well in Slytherin."

_I haven't got any friends that are in Slytherin; I wan to be with my friends._

"I see, you are very loyal to your friends, yes I'm sure, I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word to the whole hall. She took off the hat and walked over to the cheering table. She noticed that she had gotten the loudest cheer yet; everyone wanted to shake her hand and introduce their selves. Arianna sat down across from Hermione and next to Julie.

She could see the High Table very well from here. In the middle was a large chair with an old man sitting on it. His silver hair sparkled like the ghosts.

She thought about home for a long time and only heard the last name called:

"Zafas, Luke!" became a Slytherin.

Then Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Arianna looked down at her empty golden plate. She hadn't even eaten lunch so she was starving.

The Headmaster had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Arianna and Julie didn't know weather to laugh or not.

"Arianna would you like some potatoes?" asked Hermione.

Arianna stared in awe. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, some sort of pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some reason peppermint humbugs.

So Arianna piled her plate with a little bit of everything. She had helping after helping.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Julie.

"Its just, Harry and Ron aren't back yet! And what about that flying car I saw?" she said.

"That was dad's car you know!" yelled a tall boy with red hair.

"Who's?" asked Arianna.

"Oh sorry, I'm Fred Weasley, this is George Weasley."

"Nice to meet you!" said Julie.

"That was dad's car out there, obviously Ron and Harry thought they were to good for the train. They've probably been expelled." Said the other twin George.

Sure enough Professor McGonagall wasn't there neither was the headmaster or Professor Snape.

"I hope he does," mumbled Ari underneath her breath.

"Who? Harry Potter you mean?" asked this boy who had brown hair and glasses.

"Yeah, second year at Hogwarts. Recon you herd of him?" asked Fred or George.

"Yeah," the boy said.

Arianna looked up to the boy who had just talked.

"Lucas? Lucas _Hoffmann?_" asked Arianna.

The boy looked up. "Arianna?"

Arianna nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Arianna raised her eyebrows.

"Right, I forgot!"

"Did you know I was a…a you know, when you first heard my name in band camp?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah I did actually, never confronted you about it though, mum told me not to," he explained.

"Ah," she said.

"Well know you know though! You're famous!" he said smiling.

"Yeah, weird how much different I am to people here. To them I'm normal, famous, at home…nobody," she said as she took a drink of water.

"Same," said Lucas.

"What? No way! Not you!" Arianna said.

"What?" he asked. "Well anyway, us nerds need to stick together!"

Arianna and Lucas laughed.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Arianna helped herself to apple pie the talk turned to their families, or rather Arianna's family.

"So Ari, what are you?" asked Rose Brown.

"Well obviously she's a Pure Blood, right?" said Lucas.

"Uh I think so, Gram said everyone on her said was magic, mum's a squib she said but other then that her whole family is magic too." Arianna explained. "My dad's side has all been in Slytherin though, and me mum's has been in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Hm, my whole family has been in Gryffindor," said Ginny.

"What about you Julie?" asked Rose.

"Muggle born, but ever since age five I've been acting weird, turned my birthday cake into frosted rock!" Julie said. They all laughed.

"I'm a muggle born too," said Hermione. "Magic is so cool though, a lot that I don't know yet."

"A lot that we all don't know yet Hermione," said George.

"What about classes? How are they put out?" asked Julie.

"Oh classes, Gryffindor normally shares with Slytherin, but charms is with Hufflepuff," explained Hermione.

"Oh really? Cool, Ari we'll be able to have at least one class with Kayla!" said Julie.

"Yeah," said Arianna. Her eyes were drawn to the Slytherin table. There sitting in perfect view of her was someone she knew. She had short brown hair and blue eyes, very tall for her age. Her name was Lindsey Lefeber.

"Hey, Fish! Look it's Lindsey Lefeber!" Ari pointed to her.

"Hey really?" asked Julie who pushed her face against Ari's to look at Lindsey. Lindsey looked over at them and Arianna waved at her. She beamed back.

"You know Lindsey Lefeber?" asked a girl. She was about average height with brown shoulder length hair.

"Yeah," Arianna turned over to the girl who spoke. "Melissa!" shouted Arianna.

"Ari!" Melissa said.

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"…"

They laughed very hard.

"Is there anyone else I know who goes here?" Arianna asked no one in particular.

"Probably," said Lucas looking around.

At last the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore walked back into the Great Hall. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem, just a few words now that we are fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

He gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times.

"Ah, music," he said wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindors first years followed Percy though the chattering crowds. But Hermione grabbed Arianna and Julie's wrists.

"What?" said Arianna.

Hermione looked worried.

"Oh, Potter …"mumbled Ari.

"Can we help you look?" asked Julie.

"Yes please, Ari?"

"Hm…fine…"

The three of them ran down a corridor to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Wait…" the door was locked. Hermione took out her wand. "_Alohomora!"_

"Alohomora?" asked Arianna.

"Standard book of spells chapter three," she said opening the door.

"They aren't here…but there were. Look!" Julie pointed to a sliver platter with some sanwitches on it and two goblest.

"Where could they be now?" asked Arianna.

"Heading toward Gryffindor common room?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I would think so, right?" said Julie.

"Yeah," added Arianna

So they all ran off to Gryffindor Common room, Hermione led the way. As they turned a corner the say to boys standing infront of a portrit of a lady in a pink dress. The two boys turned and Arianna knew them to be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"_There _you are! Where have you _been_? The most _ridiculous _rumors, some one said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying _car_…"

"Well, we haven't been explled," Harry assured her.

"You're not telling us you _did_ fly here?" asked Arianna sounding almost severe as Professor McGonagall.

"Skip the lecture…" started Ron impatiently.

"No Ron! You could have been _expelled_!" yelled Hermione.

"Only if we were in Slytherin!" said Harry.

"Fine, the password is 'wattlebird,'"

The picture of the fat lady sung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione, Arianna, and Julie to scramble in after them.

"Brilliant!" Yelled a Gryffindor Ari knew to be Lee Jordan, "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years…"

A bunch of people were congratulating him, even Julie, but Arianna and Hermione just stood there, scowling. The Weasley had push their way to the front and said something but Arianna didn't hear. Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly, but Arianna saw someone who didn't look too happy, Harry saw him too. Percy was visible over the heads of some first years, and he seemed to be trying to get near them to tell them off. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.

"Got to go upstairs, bit tired," he said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.

After a while other students went to bed. Even Hermione left them. But Arianna couldn't get to sleep neither could Lucas or Mark. They stayed up for hours talking about random stuff. Stuff like: classes, muggle school, high school, coming of age, jobs, Snape, Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Finally Arianna left the two boys talking about Rose Brown, and went to sleep. In her room she found five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Her trunk had already been brought up. She drew back her curtains and changed into her pajamas and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

So, maybe she'll let me right another chapter some day...hope you liked it

**REVIEW**


	5. The Potions Master

**Well my work starts up here again! I'm telling you, i'm haveing a lot of fun writing this. home you like reading it!**

**READ**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

THE POTIONS MASTER

"Arianna, C'mon!" said Julie's voice as something shook her awake.

"Hm, Where's the fire?" Arianna asked rubbing her eyes.

"Under you butt if it'll make you move faster," said Melissa.

"Ok, ok!" Arianna got dressed into her school robes and brushed her hair. She clipped some of her hair back out of her face and put her make-up on and contacts in.

"Hey! You have people waiting on you out here!" yelled Melissa.

"All right!" said Arianna as she walked down the spiral staircase to the common room. There waiting for her was Julie, Melissa, Lucas, Mark, and for some weird reason Ron and Potter. "Happy?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" shouted Melissa. They made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When they got there Harry and Ron sat down next to Hermione who had her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ propped open against a milk jug. There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning," to Harry and Ron. Obviously she was still disapproving the way they had arrived. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced boy with the worst memory anyone had ever seen.

"Mail's due any minute, I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."

"Mail?" asked Julie.

"By owls, who are you anyway?" Neville asked Julie.

"Er, Julie Falango."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Where's Ari?" asked Lucas.

Everyone looked around but she wasn't there. Harry peered over to the Slytherin table and Malfoy wasn't there either.

"Maybe she's with her boyfriend," mumbled Harry.

"She has a boyfriend?" asked Julie, Mark, and Lucas at the same time.

"He's talking about Draco Malfoy," explained Hermione.

"She's going out with Malfoy?" asked Ron stunned.

"No! He was kidding, stupid," Hermione said. "Here she comes."

Arianna walked over to Harry and stood over him.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking over at her.

"I'm sorry I accused you of killing a teacher, I didn't know Voldemort had possessed him," she said hardly loud enough for Harry to hear her. She sat down across from Harry and took a piece of toast.

There was a loud rushing sound above them and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and grey fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"What the hell?" yelled Melissa.

"_Errol!"_ said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh no!" gasped Ron.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Julie, as Hermione prodded it with her finger.

"It's not that, it's _that_."

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary, other then the choice of colors, to Ari, but Ron, Neville, Lucas, and Mark were looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What, the red envelope?" asked Julie.

"What is it?" asked Arianna.

"She's, she's sent me a Howler," Ron said faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and," he gulped, "it was horrible."

"I still don't get it, what's a Howler?" asked Arianna.

But Ron's attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll be over in a few minutes."

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville, Lucas, and Mark stuffed their fingers in their ears. The room exploded with noise coming from one tiny letter, shaking dust off of the ceiling.

"…_STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE FOUND OUT IT WAS GONE…"_

Ron's mom's yells, a hundred times louder then the normal person, made the plates and spoons rattle, and echoed deafeningly off the stonewalls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"…_LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED!"_

Arianna snickered, as Harry tried not to hear the deafening noise.

"…_ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."_

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped out of Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned. A few people, including Arianna, laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

Hermione closed her copy of _Voyages with Vampires _and looked down at the top of Ron's head.

"Well I don't know what you expected Ron but you…"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

"Ok I will you deserved that!" said Arianna still half laughing.

Ron sat up and glared at her. Arianna took Hermione's book, opened it, and hid behind it.

Professor McGonagall came down their way and handed them their course schedules. Arianna, Julie, Melissa, Mark, and Lucas all had defense against the dart arts next, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Herbology.

The five Gryffindor first years made their way to their next class talking about what they might learn. When they got there they realized that their teacher wasn't there.

He arrived about twenty minutes later, his turquoise blue robes trailing after him. Arianna raised her eyebrows.

"Hey! Lockhart! Where's our teacher?" yelled Arianna. The guys laughed.

"Silly, silly, I _am_ your teacher, er…" he said.

"Meares, Arianna Meares."

"Oh! We meet at last Arianna," he gripped her hand tightly hand shook it.

"Uh…yeah, if you were our teacher, you would've _been_ here to _teach_ us," shot Mark.

"Yes well, hade to tell Professor Sprout the proper way to take care of the Whomping Willow." Arianna snorted, but he didn't seem to notice. Seems he was lost in his memories.

"Hello? Lockhart? Class here, waiting to be taught." Yelled a Slytherin boy.

"Right, right, c'mon lets not be lazy!" he said as he ushered them all inside.

"Doesn't know much does he?" Arianna whispered to Lucas and Mark as the three of them sat down in front of Julie, Lindsey Lefeber, and Melissa.

"Well, well I see all of you have bought my whole set of books! Very well, yes. Quiz!" he said gleefully.

"Quiz? You've got to be mad!" said Arianna, almost yelling. "What've you got to quiz us on? What your favorite color is?"

"Exactly!" He started handing out the papers.

"Right…" Arianna said.

"Start…_now_!"

Arianna looked down at her paper:

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Thirty minutes later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Not bad, not bad, but hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac though. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. But anyhow…onto business!"

The "business" was infact to take notes on Lockhart's rambling. Lucas, Ari, and Mark wrote notes to each other almost the whole time, and didn't even pay attention to him.

Finally after an hour of talking Lockhart let them go to their next class: potions.

"I wonder what it'll be like?" asked Lucas.

"Mixing stuff, duh!" said Melissa sarcastically.

"Well we know _that_!" said Mark.

"I heard the teacher favors his House…Slytherin," said Julie.

"Hm, yes well I dunno, he'll like me hopefully, I find think topic fascinating, I read the book just yesterday, looks cool," said Arianna as they took their seats next to one another.

"Nerd," whispered Julie.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder there then up in the main castle, and would have been creepy enough without the jars of pickled animals floating all around the walls.

He started the class with a roll call, and paused at Arianna's name.

"Another _special person_," He said softly. Arianna guessed he was talking about Harry Potter and her. A few Slytherins laughed but Arianna turned around and gave them such looks that they became silent again. Snape's eyes were black and cold, just like the lake outside.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more then a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, ever stopper death, if you aren't the idiots I expect you are."

More silence followed this little speech. Arianna sat there and waited for more, he was really awesome, this potions teacher.

"Arianna!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Hmmm could you be talking about the Draught of Living Death, the most powerful sleeping potion of 'em all?"

He looked like he had been punched. "Yes..." he said slowly.

Arianna scribbled this information down. He suddenly asked another question. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar…it's a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, so I would look there. It also, I think, can cure most poisons."

"Very good, much better then that Potter boy…"

"Uh…sir, if you don't mind me saying this, I am nothing like Potter, because I am not an insufferable idiot," said Ari coolly.

Snape's mouth curled into a thin smile. "One last question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Arianna thought for about a minute, "Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, and commonly called aconite." Arianna wrote the rest into her notebook and looked up.

"See me after class, Arianna," said Snape coldly. There was a murmur and some Slytherins smiled and laughed to themselves.

"Now, put yourselves into pairs and make me a Boil-Cure potion. First ones to finish get no homework."

Arianna and Lucas paired up and used Ari's cauldron.

Snape swept the around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing everyone. About forty minutes later Snape yelled, "Stop!" He swept around the room looking rather disappointed. That is until he came to Arianna and Lucas's cauldron.

"Nicely done, we have our," he paused. "Winner."

He bottled up the potion and gave everyone a bottle.

"Homework tonight is to write a three page essay on _how_ and _why_ this potion is used. Lucas, Arianna no homework," he said and dismissed them.

"Wait for me guys?" asked Arianna as she stood up.

"Sorry, I don't wanna be late," Melissa, said, Julie nodded.

"I'll wait for ya," Mark said.

"Yeah me too," added Lucas.

"Yay thanks guys." Arianna walked to the Potions master, who was sitting at his desk. "Uh, Sir?"

Professor Snape looked up. "Ah, yes. I believe… Sit down."

"Oh, uh right, yes sir," she took a seat on a silver metal chair that was rather uncomfortable.

"So, I see you are quite knowledgeable in the arts of potion making," he started.

"Er, I dunno really, I just read the book a lot because it was very interesting."

"Ah, yes well. All the same," he blinked. "I think you are very…high…for your level."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to move you up to my class of second years," he said flatly.

Arianna was surprised. "Really?"

Professor Snape blinked and nodded.

"Sorry, why would you joke about that? Er…thanks, sir."

"Yes, well you should get to your next class, you'll be late."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Arianna stood up and walked out of the room fast, but slowed down when she got to the door. She walked out like nothing interesting had happened at all.

"So, what happened?" asked Mark as they walked outside for their first flying lesson.

"Nothing, just said I was good at potions is all."

"Er…right," sighed Lucas and Mark.

The next day Arianna set out for potions all on her own. She didn't really know who exactly was in her potions class; she hoped it was someone she knew.

"Oi! Arianna!" yelled a boy. It sounded like…

"Hi Draco."

"What are you doing here?"

"Potions," she muttered.

"Potions? You were _moved up_?"

"Yes," she blushed. _Way to be nerdy Ari…_

"Awesome, sit with me?"

"Uh sure."

"Hey Malfoy, who you annoying now?" yelled a familiar voice. Draco spun around and faced Ron and Harry.

"He isn't bothering anyone stupid. I was talking to him," Arianna said, still slightly pink. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I…I was moved…uh up," she said shyly.

"_Moved up?_ Hermione is _way _better then you and _you_ were moved up?" asked Ron.

"Yes she was, got a problem Weasley? Jealous," sneered Draco.

After a couple minutes of constant bickering they went inside. Draco and Arianna went to the back.

"Good morning, I hope you all handed in your homework," said Professor Snape as he walked in. Everyone shuffled to put his or her homework on his desk.

"Sit!" he said. Everyone ran back to his or her seats.

Class was incredibly easy to Arianna; all they did was take notes. After class she went up to professor Snape.

"Uh sir?"

He looked surprised to see her. "Yes?"

"What was last nights homework?"

"You had to write a two foot easy on the use of the Swelling Solution, why?"

"May I try and do it, Sir?"

"I don't see why not, have it on my desk be tomorrow night, ok?"

"Yes sir, bye then!"

* * *

**Well? good right? poor Ron is jealous of Arianna...lolz**

**REVIEW**


	6. JINXED

**Well here's chapter six, although at the moment no one's reading this story. i might just stop writing it is no one's willing to reviw or at leat READ it...well here you go.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

JINXED

Over the next few days Arianna spent most of her time with Lucas and Mark. They helped her with her potions homework, along with Hermione occasionally. By the end of the week Arianna was quite tired out, but doing the best of anyone in her potions class. She was really very happy to be able to sleep in on the weekend, to bad for Quidditch and Melissa.

"C'mon Ari and Julie! You said you would watch Harry play Quidditch with me!" she said in protest. Ari grunted, Julie didn't move.

"Please?" she whinnied. Finally Arianna rolled out of bed.

"Oh all right," she pulled on some robes. "One thing first."

Arianna walked very fast out of her room and into the boy's dormitory. She walked over to Lucas's four-poster bed. "Lucas, Mark!" she said.

"Is that a _girl_?" said someone from behind her.

"No, I'm a meat Popsicle, go back to bed," she said not turning around. "C'mon!" She got Lucas and Mark up and dressed and brought them out the Quidditch pitch.

"Uhh, why?" complained Mark as the trudged toward Hermione and Ron who were already there.

"Melissa," said Arianna as she sat down between Lucas and Mark.

"Where you recon the team is?" asked Ron.

"Changing room?" asked Julie.

"Can't be. They would have been there for at least twenty minutes now," said Hermione.

"Twenty? I haven't even been up that long, they must be mad!" said Melissa.

"Or Wood is…" added Ron.

"Oh look there they are!" Melissa pointed to Harry who straddled his broom and flew into the air. He started racing Ron's brothers.

"Ha, look over there," Arianna pointed to a boy taking pictures and then to Wood pointing at the blonde kid.

"Slytherins!" said Julie. They all looked over to see the Slytherin Quidditch team walk onto the pitch.

"They're spying!" said Ron.

"No, they aren't, they wouldn't be dressed like _that_," said Hermione commenting on the green Quidditch robes they were all sporting.

"C'mon," said Ron as they all walked over onto the pitch to join the two bickering teams.

"Oh look," said a tall Slytherin. "A field invasion."

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing…?"

"Draco? You're on the Slytherin Quidditch team?" asked Arianna.

"Yes, pretty cool eh?" said Draco smoothly. "Nimbus two thousand and ones! Fastest model yet, came out last month."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," said Hermione sharply. "_They_ got in on pure talent."

Malfoy frowned.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat. Arianna gasped. The tall Slytherin had to dive in front of Draco to stop Ron's brothers from attacking him. Someone yelled, "_How dare you!_" and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling something but stopped suddenly as Arianna raised her wand at Ron.

"Put your wand _down _Ron, now."

"What the hell Arianna?" yelled Harry. He dove on top of her and pushed her arm down and held her wrist turning around back at Ron.

"Harry!" Arianna yelled trying every way to break free, but she couldn't find one. Suddenly a flash of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Harry let go!" yelled Arianna and kicked him.

"Ow!" he let go.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team was paralyzed with laughter.

"You cursed him!" Harry yelled at Arianna.

"No Harry you saw the bolt of green light, it came out of Ron's wand, not hers," protested Hermione. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"What should we do?" asked Julie.

"Hagrid, he's nearest," suggested Harry. So Lucas and Harry pulled him up to his feet and helped him to Hagrid's.

"Nearly there, Ron," said Hermione as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view.

"Yeah, you'll be all right in a minute," said Melissa.

They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. Gilderoy Lock, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.

Harry and Lucas pulled Ron into a bush, everyone followed.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'll sign and send it tonight. Well, good-bye!" and he walked away.

When Lockhart was out of view Lucas and Harry dragged the slug covered Ron up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently.

Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw whom it was.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me, come in, come in!"

Lucas sat Ron down on a chair.

"Better out then in," he said cheerfully, plucking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron. There aint anything we can do buh wait till it stops."

Hagrid was staring at Harry who looked to be deep in thought staring at Arianna, who was staring out the window.

"So, er…Harry? Who cursed Ron?" asked Hagrid.

"Arianna."

Arianna's head shot up. "I did not Harry!"

"Yeah, well what happened then!" he yelled back.

"I…" she yelled but then got quieter, "dunno…"

"Yeah…sure, wait…did you just call me Harry?"

"NO! I didn't even address you."

"No you did! You called me Harry!"

"I called you Potter!"

"Stop!" yelled Hagrid. Arianna and Harry became quiet. "What happened?"

"Whatever Har…Potter says I didn't curse him, Har…Potter attacked me before I could."

"Now why would yer curse Ron?" asked Hagrid, not mad but he was getting there.

"Cause he was…going to attack…Malfoy," Arianna said and turned pink and went back the window.

"An' why would he do that?" Hagrid asked.

"He called Hermione a… 'Mudblood'," explained Harry. "I dunno what it means though."

"He what?" yelled Hagrid outraged. Hermione looked puzzled.

"It was rather rude by the way he said it, but I don't know what it means," she said.

"I do," Arianna said quietly. "It's the most insulting think one could think of, you wouldn't find it in a _civilized _conversation. It a really foul name for someone who's muggle born, there are some wizards who think they are better then everyone else because they're what people call Purebloods," said Arianna as Ron burped.

"It doesn't make a difference at all really, I mean look at that kid…uh Neville? He's a pureblood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up," added Lucas.

"An' they haven't invented a spell out Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Mark. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's stupid. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

Ron spewed out more slugs.

"Well, I don' blame you for trying to curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the bottom of the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. Yer see, Arianna would've cursed yer anyways and I 'spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter the school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer guys are not in trouble."

"You're right Hagrid," agreed Arianna, who got a nasty glare from Ron and Harry.

"Yeah, come an' see what I've bin growin', yer can come too," he nodded to Arianna, Lucas, Julie, Melissa and Mark.

In the small garden behind Hagrid's hut there were a dozen of the biggest pumpkins Arianna had ever seen. They were the size of large boulders, at least.

"Getting' on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast…should be big enough by then."

"What do you give em'?" asked Julie.

"Normal stuff an' ya know, a bit o' help…"

"Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Hermione, halfway between disapproval and amusement.

"You've done a good job on them," complemented Melissa.

It was nearly lunchtime and Harry said he was hungry. They said good-bye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle.

When they set foot in the castle Professor McGonagall strode over stopping Ron and Harry. The first years kept on walking, not wanting to stick around and get in trouble too.

The five first years went into the Great Hall to eat.

"Ari!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Stephanie!" yelled Arianna back.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, I didn't know you went here!"

"Yeah, It's sooo cool! I'm Halfblood, my parents didn't tell me until I got my letter, so I learned everything I could! Did you know you're in three books?"

"I am…?"

"Yeah! I read all about you! And Harry!"

"Potter?"

"Yeah!"

"All right."

"So what classes do you have on Monday?"

"Er…Flying and Transfiguration with Ravenclaw."

"Cool! Third and eighth?"

"Yup. Well I have to go, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, did you bring your cell?"

"Yup."

"Ok, call me!"

"K, bye!" Arianna walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Mark.

Just then Harry and Ron came trudging into the room looking gloomy.

"Hey what happened?" asked Melissa.

"Got detention," said Harry.

"Bad?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, I have to clean the trophy room, no magic! I'll be there all night!" complained Ron,

"I've got detention with Lockhart," said Harry.

"Really? He'll be a nightmare!" said Arianna.

"Cheer up guys, it wont be that bad," Hermione said.

* * *

**Hey, like it? please review even if you don't! please?!**


	7. Halloween

****

I will continue to write!! even if it's just for one person! :cheers:

**Anyway, this is kinda a true story, i mean the convo with Harry and Kayla, cept it was with a friend of mine and a boy named Lucas... true story true feelings true stupidity on my part heh so i put it in!! see ya at the bottom**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN  
HALLOWEEN

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, flowerbeds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds.

Arianna took the rain as an excuse to go to the library. She just loved the idea of getting a book and reading it near a window.

"Ari?"

Arianna turned around to find a first year Hufflepuff, Kayla Darienzo standing with a book in her hands.

"Kayla!"

"I thought I heard your name being sorted!" Kayla smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Arianna.

"Getting a book, then I was going to go back to my common room, but we haven't talked in a while, so you want to go walk around the castle?" asked Kayla.

"Sure!" Arianna and Kayla walked out without a book.

"So how's school going for you?" asked Kayla.

"It's ok, I'm in second year's potions class and I already hate two people, oh and I've already been accused of trying to curse someone too," Arianna said.

"Second year and what?" asked Kayla.

"Ever heard of Harry Potter?" asked Arianna sitting down on some stone steps facing the door to the outside.

"Yeah!" said Kayla. "The boy who lived."

"I hate him."

"Why?"

"Draco Malfoy said he killed a teacher last year!"

"I heard he was—"

"Yeah I know he was possessed or something, but he could have told me that right?"

"I guess so."

"Then Ron tried to curse Draco so I raised my wand to stop him. I didn't do anything and a green light shot out of the opposite end of Ronald Wesley's wand and Harry said I cursed him!"

"Did you?"

"No! His bloody wand was broken and the spell he said backfired on him!"

"I think you two just got off on the wrong foot," suggested Kayla.

Arianna sighed.

"Who's that?" asked Kayla pointing to a kid with mud on his robes trudging inside.

"Potter…" Arianna said as she stood up.

"Come on Ari let's say hi," suggested Kayla.

"You go I'll be over there," Arianna said and walked off.

Kayla shrugged and stood up.

"Hi Harry!" she said to him.

"Hi, not to be rude but, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kayla Darienzo, Hufflepuff first year," she said and stuck out her hand.

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Do you know Arianna Meares?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"What do you think of her?"

"…Why?"

"Well, because she was ranting on and on about you before and I just wanted to know the other side of the story."

"Um…she's rude and doesn't give anyone a second chance."

Kayla stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" asked Harry.

"She's one of the shyest people I know, one of the kindest people I know and I don't think you know her all that well enough to say she doesn't give anyone a second chance."

"She hasn't given me one…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just her remarks, I dunno."

"In muggle band camp she met this guy named Jon. At first they were very rude to each other a she claimed she hated him the most. It turns out she felt the complete opposite and loved him to death."

"She's insane."

"No, my point is, she pretended to hate him because she was afraid to get hurt. A lot of her friends left her over the summer because of one reason or the next. Making new friends is hard for her; just understand that if not anything else."

"So, what you're saying is that she loves…"

"Kayla!" Arianna came around the corner.

"Yeah?" she said turning her head.

"Julie's looking for you." She said eyeing Harry.

"Hi Ari," said Harry.

"Don't call me that," she said and walked away again.

"I might be saying something Harry, and I might not be. Just look at it from her point of view: She can talk to you because you're fighting. If you didn't fight she thinks you wouldn't talk to her at all. Think on it," said Kayla and with that the first year left Harry Potter standing in muddy robes thinking.

"Kayla!" he called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he smiled.

Kayla smiled back and then walked over to where Arianna had walked off. When she turned the corner she saw Arianna leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She looked upset.

"What did you tell him?" Arianna whispered as they walked away.

"Just become friends with him it wont hurt you," Kayla pleaded.

"Um…Nah."

"Ok, whatever," Kayla sighed. They both laughed. Then Kayla said she had some homework to do so she went off to her common room and Arianna headed off towards her's

"A death day party?" Asked Melissa keenly when Harry had at last joined the group in the common room.

"I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of thoes, it will be fascinating!" said Hermione.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" asked Mark.

"Sounds dead depressing to me," said Ron who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy.

Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people were reading, talking, doing homework, or in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. Fred had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smoldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.

Harry was about to ask where Arianna was when the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly around the room. But seeing Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, drove Ari out of his head…for now.

When Halloween arrived Harry looked positively depressed.

Arianna laughed, "A promise is a promise!"

Harry glared at her. He, Ron, Arianna, Julie, Mark, and Lucas were waiting for Hermione. Ari, Julie, Mark, and Lucas were just hanging around with Ron and Harry until Hermione came to get the two disappointed second years.

"Shut up, Arianna," Ron snapped.

Ari snorted and stuck her toung out at Ron. Who in return did the same.

"Ron, stop," Harry said.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" asked Ari; normally Harry would have yelled right back or something.

"He probably doesn't want to go to the party," said Lucas.

This made Ari laugh again, "You _said_ you'd go to the deathday party!"

So at seven o' clock the first years left the second years and went to the great hall. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles and pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Just as the dessert appeared Melissa sighed.

"What?" asked Julie as she passed a bowl of vanilla ice cream to Ari.

"Harry's all alone on Halloween," Melissa sighed.

This made Arianna drop her spoon.

"He's got Hermione and red head with him," said Julie.

"And a bunch of dead people," snorted Arianna.

"Can we go?" asked Melissa. She made puppy eyes at Ari who eventually gave up.

"Alright, I'm full anyways," she sighed. So Mark, Ari and Melissa went to the dungeons. Ari dragged Mark along because he wasn't doing anything.

The three first years met the second years on the stairs leading up from the dungeons.

"Harry! We were just coming down," said Melissa.

"It's dead boring and cold so we're leaving to go back to the feast," said Ron eyeing Arianna who looked bored. "What're you doing here?"

"Being dragged along by Melissa," Ari sneered.

"You said you where full…" Melissa pouted.

"Shut up!" Ari turned a bit pink. Mark put a hand on Ari's shoulder.

So the six of them went back to the entrance hall.

Harry stumbled to a halt making Arianna bump into him.

"Watch where…." Ari started.

Harry put his hand over Arianna's mouth, "It's that voice…. shut up a minute…!"

Arianna froze there looking at Harry who seemed to have gone insane.

"Harry, what're you…"

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, everyone froze.

Harry looked up as his hand dropped from Ari's mouth.

"This way," he shouted and grabbed Arianna's wrist as he began to run, up the stairs. They sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, everyone following behind.

"Harry!" Melissa yelled.

"Shh!" Harry paused, "It's going to kill someone!"

Then he ran up the next flight of stairs, still dragging Ari by the wrist. They ran around the whole second floor, losing Melissa in the process. They finally stopped in a deserted passage way. Harry let go of Arianna wrist.

Ari doubled over and began breathing hard.

"Harry, _what_ was that about?" asked Ron wiping sweat off his brow. Mark went over to Arianna to see if she was all right.

"_Look_!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. Everyone squinted in the darkness. Foot high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN  
OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's _that_?" asked Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron edged nearer, Harry almost slipped, there was a huge puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him and looked at the dark mass underneath the writing. There was a splash as the three leapt back.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail by the torch bracket.

For a few seconds they didn't move, then Mark broke the silence, "She can't breath!" Hermione hurried over to Ari and Mark and said an incantation to make her breath better, but failed.

"Let's get out of here," said Ron.

But it was too late. People came from the just dismissed feast and entered the corridor from either side. Noise settled down as they saw the writing, Mrs. Norris, and a collapsed Arianna on the floor. Harry and Ron stood alone and Mark and Hermione tried to help Arianna. It didn't look good.

Then someone shouted through the quite.

"Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

* * *

**Finally getting into the swing of things! Malfoy has a bloodless face...haha review please! By the way, my putting chapters up might get slower now cause i'm still writing chapter eight...yeah sorry**


	8. The Writing on the Wall

Well back with another chapter cause i finally got off my butt to write one! lol. tell you about it later, see you at the bottom!

i don't own harry potter, really i don't...wish i did...

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

THE WRITING  
ON THE WALL

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his was through the crowd. Then he saw his cat and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat, my cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

His popping eyes fell on Harry and Ron.

"_You!_" he screeched. "_You!_ You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll…"

"_Argus!_"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed closely by Madam Pomfrey who rushed over to Arianna and said the proper incantation to get her breathing again. In seconds Dumbledore had swept past Harry and Ron, and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me Argus, he said to Filch. "You too," he nodded at Harry and Ron then to Mark, Hermione and Arianna.

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest Headmaster, just upstairs, please feel free…"

"Thank you Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass.

Lockhart's pictures scurried out of view as the entered his room. Someone lit the candles and Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface of Lockhart's desk and began to examine her.

The students exchanged looks and sat in chairs out of the candlelight ring, watching.

Lockhart was babbling some nonsense as Dumbledore's nose got about an inch away from the immobilized cat.

If there had been more light emitting from the candles, you could have seen the deep red on Arianna's face as she thought about the past twenty minutes. _He's acting weird…what did Kayla tell him?!_

She tuned herself back into the conversation and could hear Dumbledore muttering strange words underneath his breath while tapping her with his wand.

"She's not dead, Argus," Dumbledore said straightening up.

"Not dead?" he croaked, looking at Mrs. Norris through his fingers. "But why's she all…all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore. Lockhart made a comment completely contradiction what he was previously talking about. "But how, I can not say."

"Ask _him_!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry.

Arianna looked back and forth between Harry and Filch, completely confused.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced…"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found…in my office…he knows I'm a…I'm a…" his faced worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" Filched finished.

"I never _touched_ Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him. "I don't even know what a Squib _is_."

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch.

"If I may, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, Arianna hoped he would say something for Harry but she had heard the two weren't on good terms, to say the least. "But…there are many unanswered questions to be asked. Why was he even in the upstairs corridor? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the deathday party, "…there were hundreds of ghosts they'll tell you we were there…"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" asked Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, who was at a loss for words.

"They were tired and wanted to get to bed," Arianna said as she stood up and stood next to Ron. "We met them on their way up from the dungeons."

"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't thing ghosts provided food for the living at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," Ron said loudly as his stomach gave a huge grumble.

Snape's nasty smile widened.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter and his friends are not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges, like Quidditch…"

"Really, Severus," Said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason for that, Mrs. Norris wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence that the students have done anything wrong."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Dumbledore said firmly.

Filch and Snape looked furious.

"As for Mrs. Norris," Dumbledore said just before Filch could say anything, "we will be able to cure her. Professor Sprout recently managed to produce some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached there full size, I will have Professor Snape make a potion that will revive her."

There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to the five students.

They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were up a floor from Lockhart's office they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them.

"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron said without hesitation.

"Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world," added Hermione.

"You do believe me, don't you?" asked Harry.

"No," Arianna huffed.

"'Course we do," said Mark quickly.

"But…you must admit it's weird…" Ron said.

"I know it's weird," said Harry.

"They whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? _The chamber has been Opened_…What the hell is that supposed to mean?" wondered Ari, she sounded frustrated.

"It kinda rings a bell…" said Ron slowly.

"I think I read about it, but I can't remember where," Hermione sighed.

"And what on earth's a Squib?" said Harry.

To his surprise, Ron stifled a snigger.

"Well…it's not funny really, but as it's Filch…" Ron started.

Arianna came up behind him and whapped him on the back of the head, hard.

"My mum's a Squib, idiot!" she said. She turned to Harry, "A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magical powers. Kind of the opposite of a Muggle-born really…"

"But, Squibs are more unusual. I guess it explains a lot, like why he hates the students so much," added Ron.

A clock chimed somewhere.

"Midnight," Arianna muttered.

"We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else."

Arianna snorted as they filed out of the classroom.

"That really hurt…" Ron mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Think before you laugh stupid," Arianna spat.

"I wasn't talking about your bloody mother!" Ron said frustrated.

"Watch it or I'll punch you next time," Arianna said.

Harry sighed as he grabbed Arianna's arm and pulled her on the other side of him, Hermione did the same with Ron.

"Maybe its best if you two just ignored each other," Hermione sighed.

"I wouldn't have to if he wasn't such a foul git!" Arianna said as she crossed her arms.

"And I wouldn't have to if you didn't make stupid remarks like that!" Ron replied angrily.

"Look who's talking you hypocrite," snapped Arianna. "Just shut up and stay away from me!"

"I wouldn't have to stay away, but you hang around Harry so much I'm forced to see you most of the time," Ron replied bluntly.

"Sorry to have bothered you," she said and then took off running. Mark ran after her.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

For a few days the talk consisted of the Mrs. Norris incident. Ginny was upset and when Ron tried to cheer her up, he could only make it worse. Hermione was affected also. Although it was quite common for her to do a lot of reading, she did almost nothing but it. Another person who was affected by the attack was Arianna. She had been in the hospital wing for 'asthma' and then 'post traumatic stress' since that day. Lucas and Mark were in there on every off period and her friends even skipped classes to see her most of the time. Even Hermione stopped by everyday. Harry had tried but the first time she was asleep and the second time Madam Pomfrey forbid him from visiting her.

"I think Hermione's trying to read the whole library before Christmas," Ron commented as he worked on his History of Magic homework.

"_All _the copies of _Hogwarts, a History_ have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Ron.

"Why do you want it?" said Harry.

"To read up on the Chamber of Secrets, like everyone else," she said.

"What's that?"

Hermione turned around to see Arianna, Mark and Lucas standing there.

"That's just it, I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else…"

"What're you doing here?" Ron asked as he tried to grab Hermione's paper to copy from it.

"I go to school here…" Arianna sighed.

The bell rang. The three first years led they way out of the library where the said fair well and good luck to the three second years who were headed off to History of Magic.

"We'll tell you if we find anything!" Ari told Hermione.

"Ok, see you later," she said as they walked off.

"I don't like them," Mark sighed as they walked back into the library.

"How can you not like Hermione?" Ari asked surprised.

"Not _her_…_them_," Lucas added.

"Harry's alright, and Ron's just an idiot," she sighed as they sat down with about five research books each in chairs by a fireplace.

Lucas watched Ari as she scanned the book for anything useful.

"You're too nice," Lucas sighed as he opened up his book.

Arianna snorted.

"They expect I'm Slytherin's heir," Harry said as he, Hermione and Ron walked away from a first year boy.

"Well, are you?"

"Would you stop your bloody eavesdropping," Ron demanded as Arianna walked up next to Hermione.

Ari ignored Ron as Harry sighed.

"People here'll believe anything," said Ron in disgust.

"So, do you think there really is a Chamber," Arianna asked Hermione.

"I don't know," She said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris and that makes me think that what ever attacked her might not be…"

"Human?" finished Harry.

"Yeah…"

As they spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. It was exactly the same, save the cat hanging from the torch bracket and a lone chair.

"There's no one even _near _this hall," Hermione whispered.

They broke up looking around for clues.

"Look here!" said Hermione. "This is funny…"

Harry got up to have a look. Arianna decided they'd fill her in, in a second.

"Have you ever seen spiders walk in a straight line like that? It's like they're desperate to get outside," Hermione said wonderingly.

"No," said Harry, "have you Ron? Ron?"

Ron was standing well back from the window. Arianna walked over just to see his reaction. He looked like he was about to bolt.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"I. Don't. Like. Spiders," Ron said tensely.

"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise.

"You've used spiders in Potions loads of times…" added Arianna who was on the verge of bursting out with laughter.

"I don't mind them dead," said Ron, as he glared at her. "They move funny…"

Hermione giggled while Arianna laughed out loud.

Feeling they'd better get off the subject, Harry said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"It was about there," Arianna pointed, still giggling a bit. "Level with this door."

Ron went over and put his hand on the brass doorknob and then withdrew his hand quickly, as if he'd been burned.

"What's the matter Ron?" Harry asked.

"That's the girls toilet, can't go in there," said Ron gruffly.

"Ron! There's not gunna be anyone in there," Arianna said walking over with Hermione.

"That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Let's have a look," Hermione suggested and led the way through the threshold.

It was a very depressing bathroom, and the floor was damp. Hermione went to the end of the hall on stalls, as if looking for someone. Arianna, Ron, and Harry lined up watching her.

"Hello Myrtle, how are you?" Hermione asked nicely.

"This is a _girls'_ bathroom," she said looking at Harry and Ron suspiciously. "_They're_ not girls."

"Well…"Arianna started. Ron shoved her and she giggled.

"No," Hermione said. "I just wanted to show them around." She gestured to things around her. Ari hid a smirk, and Harry mouthed something Ari didn't see.

"What are you whispering?" asked Myrtle, staring at him.

"Nothing, we wanted to know…"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" she hollered pathetically. "I _do_ have feelings even if I'm…"

"Dead," Ron finished.

Myrtle sobbed and this time Arianna shoved Ron, who fell onto the damp floor.

Arianna had barley closed the door when a loud voice made the four of them jump.

"RON!"

The perfect that was related to Ron, Percy, was at the top of the stairs.

"That's a _girls'_ bathroom!" What were _you…?"_

"Looking for clues," he shrugged.

"No more detective work or I'll write to mom," he threatened and made sure they were on their way back to the dorms. Then he strode away. Arianna was still laughing at Ron's expense.

* * *

and now...a side story for you!

* * *

Arianna wandered the common room looking at the odd things left on the shelf, a burnt out firecracker and an old leather bound books were just some of the weird things there. She had nothing better to do. Mark and Lucas were working on potions homework, to easy for her to help out with.

"Hey Arianna," someone called.

Ari looked over at Harry whose head was bent over a scroll of parchment with about three words scrawled on it.

"What's up Potter?" Arianna asked as she walked over and took a seat.

"Can you help me with…?"

"No."

He looked up, "why not?"

"It's really easy, honest. Just look in _this_ book," she pointed to his copy of the potions book and flipped to a page.

"Oh, ok. How did you know this was here?" he was asking about the subject of the page.

"I've read the entire book," she murmured. Harry chuckled.

"Well if that's all," she started to get up.

"No, it's not," he said. Something in his voice made her want to run to her room. It was too nice. She sat down gingerly.

"So I talked to Kayla the other day…"

"Oh no," Arianna groaned. From the slight blush on Harry's cheeks Ari had already guessed what Kayla had told him. "Kayla's a nut, really. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Calm down," Harry looked amused at her panic.

"No, I can't. I really ought to…" she started getting up.

"Ari," Harry said. She knew he wanted her to stay, so she quickly scurried out of the common room into an off branched corridor, hoping she lost Harry.

But as she turned around, there he was turning the corner. She sighed and gave up.

"Why'd you run away?" He looked confused.

Ari sighed, "I can't…really. I'm no good at talking about this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" he was trying to get her to say something, Arianna could tell.

"Harry…I," she took a deep breath. But he smirked and she frowned. "You're making fun of me."

"What? No! I was…."

"Then why'd you smirk like that?" she was getting annoyed, fast.

He thought for a moment, "You called me Harry."

She exhaled and seemed to relax a bit.

"Are you going to go on?" Harry asked. Arianna punched his shoulder but it was weak so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

When she was released she was bright red, "Wh…wh…what was…" she couldn't find the words.

Harry grinned, "I won't stop talking to you if we don't fight. I promise. I _like_ talking to you. I _want _to be your friend. I like you," he said slowly as if she'd break if he said the wrong thing.

"Well…" but she couldn't say anything to that, and she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "You gotta love Kayla," Arianna finally sighed. Harry laughed.

* * *

yay yay~ the side story was kinda hard to write...well because i just finished re-reading this story called _Occulto Effinggo _and it's an M rated PotterxMalfoy er rather a HarryxDraco story. i love reading that story ANYWAY i don't think harry's too out of character in this scene...or i hope not.


	9. The Rogue Bludger

Arianna grinned as Hermione, Ron, and Harry triumphantly walked out of Lockhart's classroom.

"So d'you get it?" she wondered.

"Why're _you _here?" Ron asked, his smile fading. Arianna glared at him as Hermione and Harry examined the signature.

"I don't believe it," Harry said. "He didn't even _look_ at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless _git_," Arianna explained.

"Who cares, we've got what we needed…" Ron started.

"He is _not_ a brainless git," Hermione said shrilly as they half ran to the library.

"Just because he said you were the best student of the year…"

"He what?" Ari interrupted as they dropped their voices and entered the library.

"_Moste Potente Potions_?" the vulture like librarian repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; Hermione wouldn't let got.

"I was wondering it I could keep it," Hermione said breathlessly. Ari snorted softly.

"We'll get you another autograph," Ron said as he wrenched the note away from her grasp and thrusted it to the librarian.

Five minutes later they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. Hermione and Ari agreed, much to the dismay of Harry and Ron, that it would be the best place, because it would be the last place anyone in their right minds would go.

Hermione opened the book carefully, and they bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was a grotesque book that obviously belonged in the restricted section, just by glancing at some of the illustrations. Arianna looked away while Hermione searched for the potion.

"Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed _The Polyjuice Potion_.

"This is one complicated potion," Arianna observed. Hermione nodded. "Most of this stuff we can get in the student cupboard, like leeches. But the others…"

"The others will be trickier, and of course we'll need a bit of whoever we're changing into." Hermione added.

"Except Arianna," Harry said.

She turned to him, obviously annoyed, "What?"

"The people on this page look as if they're in pain," Harry explained.

"And we don't even know what this'll do to us if we prepare it wrong," Hermione added.

"Who cares? That's not fair, I _want_ to help!"

"No," Harry stated. Arianna gave him a pleading glance that made Hermione and Ron look at each other. "Look, we're going to need help getting the hairs or whatever off the people we transform into."

"Yeah you can do that, just flirt with anyone," Ron snickered.

Harry and Arianna turned to him. "No," they said sternly. This gave Hermione a weird expression, almost as if she had figured something out.

"What's with you two?" Hermione asked. Arianna looked away.

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked. Hermione gestured toward Ari.

"Nothing," Arianna said. "D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal from the school?"

"Yeah, what're we going to do, break into Snape's privet stores? I don't know if this is a good idea…." Harry added.

Hermione shut the book with a snap.

"If you're going to chicken out, fine," she said. Her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes were bright. "_I_ don't want to break rules, you know_. I_ think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince and hand the book back in…"

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break the rules," said Ron. "All right, we're in."

"How long is this going to take?" Harry asked.

"About a month I'd say," Hermione said.

"A month! Have we really got enough time?" asked Arianna.

"Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" But Hermione eyes narrowed again. "But it's the best plan we've got."

"Go, team, go!" Ari mock cheered, but then leaned to Harry. "It'd be a lot easier if you just knocked Malfoy off his broom tomorrow."

"Ariii! Get UP!" Mark yelled. Today was the Quidditch match.

"Yeah, yeah I've been up for half an hour all ready!" Ari retorted as she and Melissa filed out of the girl's dorm to meet Mark, and Luke in the common room.

"What were you _doing_ for half an hour?" Mark wondered.

"Girl stuff," Melissa said. But she was covering up for Ari. They had been talking for hours into the night and then a bit this morning.

"Like…" Luke started.

"Who cares? Let's go!" Melissa paraded to the Quidditch stadium in the muggy air.

"Be right back," Arianna whispered to Melissa as she spotted Harry around the entrance to the locker rooms. She slipped away unnoticed.

"Hey," she said as she walked up to Harry. "You look nervous."

He gave her a sarcastic look, "Really…"

She smiled, "Sorry, I just came to wish you good luck."

He beamed, "thank you! After the game we should eat lunch together or something."

"About that…I was talking with Melissa and…"

"Can we talk later? I'm sorry I gotta go," he swiftly hugged her and they went their separate ways.

"Where is Ari? The game's about to…"

"Calm down Mark, I'm right here."

"Oh, hey, where'd you go?" he asked standing so she could pass in front of him to get to her seat.

"I was talking to someone," she shrugged. Lucas glanced at her.

"Shhhhh!" Melissa ordered as the players kicked off.

Harry rose into the air higher then anyone and was closely followed my Malfoy. Arianna was fascinated by the game she'd never seen before. She snapped out of it as Melissa gave a sharp gasp.

"What? What?" she asked knowing Melissa had been watching Harry.

"That Bludger missed his head my millimeters!"

Harry took off, the Bludger following closely behind him as one of the Wesley twins hit it away, but it just came back.

It had started to rain and Ari shivered. Mark placed his robe around her. By that time the announcer had called, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero…"

"It's _trying_ to knock him off his broom!" Melissa yelled angrily.

"I'm guessing it's been tampered with," Luke shouted over the roar of cheers and rain.

"Look they called a time out!" Mark reported suddenly. They took this time to find Hermione and Ron in the crowd.

"Hermione, What'd you think's going on?" Ari asked.

"I don't really know, I mean that Bludger has been locked up before the game started! No one could've tampered with it…"

"Will they call the game?" Melissa asked.

"No they wont…" Luke said.

"They're back to playing!" Ron announced. Everyone's eyes were on Harry's.

Melissa, Ari, and Hermione gave sharp gasps every time the Bludger missed Harry by inches.

"He's seen someth…" Ron started.

WHAM.

Harry had stayed a second too long in place and the Bludger smashed into his elbow. Melissa and Hermione gasped, Arianna gave a scream.

"He's still going!" Luke said astonished.

"It's his get-the-Snitch-or-die training!" Hermione hissed.

"What's he doing?" Arianna asked, now recovered from shock.

"Is he attacking Malfoy?"

"He saw the Snitch!"

"He got the Snitch!"

The crowd cheered as he headed straight to the ground.

"Harry!" Arianna yelled as they tried to get near the limp body that belonged to him. Teachers and students were crowding him.

Moments later Harry awoke, a little dazed, to Lockhart preparing to fix his wand.

"No!" Melissa and Ari hissed. Harry's arm went limp.

"What the hell did you _do_?" Arianna yelled sharply.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased.

"You should have brought him straight to me!" she raged, holding up what was left of his arm.

"You will be able to wont you?" Harry asked desperately.

"Certainly, but it will be painful," Madam Pomfrey said grimly, throwing him a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night…"

Hermione dragged Ari outside the curtain while Ron helped Harry change.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart _now_?" Ari hissed sharply to Hermione. The hiss made Hermione wince.

"Anyone can make a mistake…" she trailed off, her voice small. Arianna's glare was murderous.

Ron laughed. "If he wanted deboning he would've asked."

"This isn't _funny_," Arianna growled as Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, and she came around the curtain. Ron just chuckled at her expression. Arianna went straight to Harry's other side.

The bottle containing the liquid for Harry was labeled _Skele-Grow_.

"You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring a steaming beakerful and handing it to Harry. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

He took a sip and almost spat it out. He coughed and sputtered as it went down. Madam Pomfrey retreated as she mumbled about dangerous sports and inept teachers. Arianna sat on the side of Harry's bed as he gulped down some water.

Ron watched Ari for a bit and then said, "We won though!" A grin broke across his face. "That was some catch you made! Malfoy's face… he looked ready to kill…" Ari laughed.

"I want to know how he fixed the Bludger," said Hermione darkly.

"I might not have been him…" Ari started.

"You're _defending _him?" Ron asked astounded.

"No!" Ari protested. "I was _suggesting_ that someone else…"

"Oh well, we can just add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, breaking up the fight. Arianna huffed and Harry slid back into the pillows. "I hope it tastes better then this stuff…"

The doors burst open suddenly and the whole Quidditch grouped around Harry, which brought Madam Pomfrey out, shooing them all away. Hermione had to practically drag Arianna out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Random story for you!

* * *

"Hey Ari, where'd you go after the game?" Luke asked as Melissa, and Ari sunk onto a couch across from the boys.

"Teacher caught me…" she explained glancing at Melissa who nodded, "any word about Harry's arm?"

"No! I can't _believe _they let Lockhart _near_ him!" Melissa ranted. The day before she'd been just like every other girl, in love with Lockhart.

After a while of listening to Melissa's ranting Arianna excused herself to get some food form the kitchens.

"Mind if I come?" Mark asked.

"Sure! We haven't talked in a while," Arianna beamed. Mark nodded in agreement. "So what's good?"

"You've been near Potter a lot…" he started once they were out of the common room.

"Near _Hermione_ a lot, she's a good friend," Arianna lied.

"Near Harry…" Mark sighed. "You slipped away to wish him good luck before the game…"

"How did you…"

"I saw you."

"Oh…I didn't mean to lie…just I though you'd…"

"What?" he demanded.

"N-nothing…it's nothing," she sighed.

He spun to face her, stopping their walk in the process.

"No, I would _love_ to hear your explanation! _Or_ you could tell me why you two were in a deserted hallway together."

"Wh-what?"

"Don't, ok?" he resumed their pace. Arianna hurried to catch up.

"Don't do what, Mark?"

"Lie! Just _tell_ me."

"Tell. You. What?"

"That you two are going out!" he finally spat out, he grabbed her wrist and stared her down until she met his eyes.

"We aren't going….out…" she said in a small voice.

"Oh _please_…"

"We aren't! I _like_ him, ok? Is that fine with you? What does it matter anyway?" her voice got louder was her questions flooded out. "What _are _you? My dad?"

He had nothing to say. She'd never gotten mad at him before. "But you never…"

"I never what?" she demanded this time.

"I…" he grabbed her chin and kissed her. He held her there as she tried to pull away, he protest finally separated them. She was stunned.

"Wh…why?" she asked turning pink.

"Because _I_ like _you_," he explained softly.

Arianna raised her arm to smack him, but ran away back to the common room instead.

* * *

Random story end

* * *

i got a review :] haha so i though i'd post my next chapter! its been a long time since i even looked at this story hahaha hope you like


End file.
